Death Warmed Over
by iggyt14
Summary: Sequel to Frozen Spirit/Final story in the trilogy. One of Two. Two of One. Keep an eye out for Death, but keep both looking out for Life. She's the one you have to watch out for. Because... there is no Death without Life. Just as there is no Jack unless there is Alice. JackXOC Still no good at summaries... O.o
1. Prologue

It was quiet.

Always was around there. The only noise ever made came from the drops of slithering water that slipped from the slick metal. Then perhaps from shuffling clothing or fluttering wings of fleeing birds.

"Death, why does everyone hate you and love me?"

There was a shuffle and a mass movement of murdering crows.

"Because, you are a beautiful lie…"

More shuffling, and several fluttering wings took off, leaving several blue and green feathers to float carelessly to the ground.

"…And I, a painful truth."

The silence echoed again.

Nothing perhaps the absent shuffling of clothing and fluttering wings of fleeing birds.

And the drops of water that slipped off the side of the slick metal.

* * *

**O.o**

**My apologies on shortness…. But it's here!**

**I present to you all! The last and final sequel! (With the exception of the one-shot series and something else I have planned if y'all want it then.)**

**Thanks for all the support on the other two stories, and you, yes you, for reading this.**

**Reviews are awesomely epic, but as always absolutely positively never required.**

**o.O**


	2. Chapter 1

Jack Frost sighed again, collapsing his arms and letting his head fall into his now crossed arms. Alice, the second winter spirit, formally Yuki-Onno—Lady Frost, was busy.

Again.

For the third time this week.

And frankly, he was bored.

Which was never a good thing.

"Hey, Frosty, look alive."

He turned to look at the Irish caregiver, Eric Ridings, the Guardian Angel, clambered in the window. It was obvious the elder spirit didn't really like doorways, always finding some way inside through windows and holes in the roof. Jack figured that it had something to do with his wings that no one could see. That and he kept hitting his head on the doorways.

It took several months for the blackness to leave the caregiver's hair after the mild fight with Pitch. It had been less than a year, barely.

The other Guardians and the caregiver had decided to move the two winter spirits out of the workshop and into a large 'house' based on the other side of the world. The caregiver had pulled the house out of nowhere, and the other Guardians had shoved them into it. Not even giving them time to complain. Not that they did, really. The two of them enjoyed the solitariness, even though the others constantly visited them. It was a quaint, quiet, cold house.

And it was just for them.

Not that she was ever really home lately. She was always being called out for jobs, returning at night, only to plop down and fall asleep in his arms.

Which was exactly what happened that moment. The second winter spirit climbed in through the same open window, and promptly fell against the elder.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Eric asked, brushing his hand against her forehead, "You're overheated again."

Alice didn't reply, she only nestled her head against Jack. Jack abandoned her staff along with his at the far side of the couch. The elder winter spirit gathered the younger into his arms and padded over to the couch, where he managed to barely make his target.

"It's getting worse." The Guardian Angel commented.

"What is?" Jack drew small circles into Alice's back.

"These accidents. I've managed to conclude that Pitch isn't doing this."

"Then who is?"

Eric paused a moment before clearing his throat.

"You don't know?"

"I have an idea."

"Who?"

"There's someone we have to visit in the morning."

"Oh, I forgot, you're the babysitter." Jack mocked, making a face.

"Just until Alice learns how to control her powers." Eric took large steps to the window, "I'll fetch you two in the morning, sleep well. Should I send Sandy?"

"We'll be fine, go away." Jack grinned.

While the caregiver still hadn't agreed to the fact that the two winter spirits were in fact dating, he at least approved that she could stay with him, considering no one else wanted to share a room with someone who preferred to sleep in the Antarctic. The attitudes between the two had bettered as well. Well, as much as they could. It wasn't much, but something.

The caregiver vanished out of the house leaving behind tell-tale obsidian sand.

Jack sighed loudly and stood from the couch, Alice still gathered against him. He strode to the shared bedroom, leaving the abandoned staffs a mere ten feet away. Laying Alice down, he climbed into the bed, pulling the lightest sheet around the two, and pulled her closer. He breathed in her scent, and was glad the claw marks from a possessed Eric and the dark bruises from the choking had faded.

Shaking his head free from all wretched thoughts that rose in his head, Jack closed his eyes and gently interlaced his fingers in hers.

Something was wrong, he could feel it.

The moon moved quietly in the sky.

* * *

**O.o**

**Heya guys. 'nother chapter up.**

**Sorry it's short though.**

**And up late.**

**But anyways, thanks for all the support already.**

**Reviews are awesomely epic, but absolutely positively never required.**

**See ya soon.**

**o.O**


	3. Chapter 2

Precisely at dawn, or as close as you could possibly get with the thundering sun overhead, the Guardian Angel jerked Jack out of the bed.

"Get up, Frosty." Eric called. "We got to get up early to see him."

"Him, who?" Jack sat up on the floor, rubbing his now aching face.

"A friend. Wake up Alice. We need to be leaving in seven minutes." Eric crossed his arms, "I'll be waiting in the living room."

With that, the Guardian Angel exited the shared bedroom, his arms still crossed and obsidian sand spilling around the doorframe.

Jack Frost sighed and pushed himself up. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Come on, Frosty, let's go!"

The wind gave a cry, and blew harder, jolting the eldest winter spirit forward to catch up with the Irish caregiver and the youngest spirit. The three of them were over the Pacific now, the wind churning around them and sending them forward and in the direction the caregiver led.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked, soaring up between the Guardians, "Because no one told me."

"To check on a spirit." Eric said.

"Which one?"

"Now isn't that a good question?" Eric grinned madly. "I suppose you could say he's the Guardian who isn't."

"Is he new?"

"He's new, but about twenty years older than you."

"What's his job?"

"He's a caregiver in job description. But he ends up doing more than that."

Alice nodded, and visibly dismissed the look of confusion on her face. "Does this have anything to do with all the disasters I've has to deal with?"

"It's exactly for that reason. A constant fluctuation of disasters is usually linked to a certain mad spirit."

"Who?"

The caregiver gave no response, and only started to descend quickly, finding the small island formed of material only a believer or spirit would possibly see. On the small island rested a abode made of nothing but black wood and charred slick metal.

Dead black wood, and charred black metal.

Dead brush lined the windowsills, and the windows themselves were cracked. Alice landed beside the two Guardians, her head moving to the side and the side, taking in the sight. There was a blatant dead silence that echoed throughout the area.

Eric broke the silence with a short knock to the charred, dead door.

Within a moments time, the door gave a groan and opened. Inside, there was a man who shrunk back at the light, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Good morning." Eric called, slipping past through the threshold, "Let's not leave the door open, Jack, Alice."

The man moved away from the door, allowing the two to slip inside behind him. The door shut with a sudden thud.

"It's been so long since I have had several visitors." The man called in a rather deep, yet quiet voice. "I pray it's not too shabby."

The house's innards were composed of the darkest of items, yet there was a soft light around the house. The faded light probably sourced from the dimmed lanterns placed around the house. Bookshelves lined the walls, and misplaced books sat around the floors and furniture. Watercolor paintings offered the only splash of color in the house, giving life to vivid blues and greens.

"Jack Frost and Lady Frost, welcome." The man called, "Perhaps a refreshment?"

"I'm good, thank you." Alice gave a smile.

"What brings you here, Eric?" The man moved to absently sit in the darker corner of the room. "I did not expect you to arrive before the beginning of the month."

"There's been an increase in disasters."

"Oh, she's gone insane once again."

"Will you talk to her?"

"It would help if I could find her. She dropped off the globe. I can't sense her presence."

"What do you mean? The two of you are connected, you should be able to find her."

"We've grown apart for the moment, as has happened before." The man paused, and turned to face the pair of winter spirits. "Perhaps I could use a little help."

"Are you who's making my job so hard lately?" Alice interjected.

"Not me, I'm just a caregiver."

"Do you know who?"

"She's a temperamental spirit." The man stated with a small chuckle, "So she tends to get a little crazy."

"Crazy?"

Eric gave a hand wave, "A temperamental goddess with a boredom complex."

"What's her name?"

"Perhaps you should know my name." The man sat up and stepped from the corner.

Alice was finally able to see the man in the light. Jack gave a sorts of grumble before clutching his staff tighter.

The man was dressed in black. Black sleeveless hoodie, and knee length shorts. He didn't wear shoes, instead just wrappings that didn't cover his entire foot. His hair was long and pulled up behind his ears. Most of the black hair was pulled into the hood on his hoodie, save the strips in front of his deathly pale face. Bright, yet lifeless eyes stared back at the two of the winter spirits.

"I am Death."

* * *

**o.O**

**Heya guys. Another chapter.**

**Sorry for any shortness.**

**Thanks for all the support already.**

**Reviews are epically awesome, but absolutely positively never required.**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	4. Chapter 3

"Death?"

The man let his gaze linger over her for a moment before nodding simply.

"Yes, that is my name."

Alice felt her grip tighten against her staff. The man noticed and gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"I do not actively reap the souls of mortals. I do not have need for that. I am, as Eric has stated, I am a caregiver." The man motioned to the Guardian Angel. "If my name startles you, I apologize."

Jack pressed a hand to her shoulder in an unspoken 'don't worry'. She nodded to him and looked back at the man who moved around the darkened rooms, absently running his deathly pale hands along his opened books.

"Death, will you please tell us where Life is right now?" Eric called.

"I wish I knew, as I've said before."

"Then will you look for her presence on your globe. " Eric motioned to the darkest corner he previously sat.

"If it will please you, I will try." Death dropped his hands, and took a few steps back.

Alice peeked around Jack to see the man kneeling in the corner again. When he stood again, something rested in his hands now. It was spherical, and dark in color. She could barely make out the raised impressions that formed to land masses. It was a handheld globe.

"Darkness, find your light." Death whispered into the globe.

Jack took a step back and held a hand out in front of Alice when the globe lit up. The components of the globe scattered, rising up from an unseen gravitational field. Once the pieces hovered in place above the man's hands, the globe spinning on time with the replicated, Death sighed.

"I believe I told you I cannot locate her-"

Death was interrupted with a single, faded light that peeked out from the globe.

"Hm?"

The light spread, pulsating and growing beneath Death's hands. The light touched every inch of land, dipping beneath the death pale hands to grasp the valleys and mountain peaks that rotated actively. Jack's hand had dropped now, but he stood protectively in front of her still. The light burned brighter now that it had coated the entire mass of lands.

"She continues with her 'job' ever so." Death commented.

"Does that tell us where she is?"

"It does not. Not yet."

"When?"

"When darkness regains it's area of light." Death shifted his hands, "If she's acting up again, it should be rather soon."

Alice allowed her thoughts to wonder, her eyes scanning the room again. The two caregivers were speaking in the faint edges of her mind. She focused more on what the wind whispered gently into her ears. It was brushing her skin with a light touch, coaxing her to allow it to grab her and drag her away. She only gripped her staff tighter, and took a step away from the three.

"Alice?" Of course Jack would be the first to notice.

"I have another duty to go do."

"Again? You just had one yesterday."

"And one the day before that." She reminded.

"Found her, Eric." Death called out at the same moment the wind snatched her up. "Oh, dear Life, you're causing trouble again."

* * *

**o.O**

**Heya guys. Sorry it's so short, I just felt like it needed to end there. I mean, I'm' really sorry for those of y'all waiting an entire week for an update for such a short chapter.**

**Thanks to all the supports.**

**Reviews are epically awesome, but absolutely positively never required.**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	5. Chapter 4

**Let us all take a moment to think about all the tragic events as of late, and be thankful for our safety. Please keep those affected in your thoughts.**

* * *

Fire.

Smoke.

Flashes of ice.

Jack Frost had seen Alice perform her job before, but never at this level. This fire was billowing madly out of the building, it's flames licking walls and spilling onto the dry grass and brush on the ground. Smoke clouded the air, filling not only his lungs with smokey vapor, but all the people who crowded the area, the people who held those back, and the ones still running out of the inferno.

Then only thing that broke through the blazing heat, were the constant waves of cool air that blasted throughout the area.

"There's still seventeen inside." Jack turned to find both caregivers hovering behind him. Death crossed his arms, "Make that fifteen, two children were just saved."

Jack's attention was stolen away and brought back to Alice ushering a pair of children from the spreading flames. From where he was, Jack could tell she'd been burned, her cerulean hoodie speckled with ashes and burned patches.

"The remaining men and women are presently in the office room on the fourth floor." Death stated quietly into the wind, absently tugging on his obsidian colored hood. "Will you inform them, Eric?"

"Well, there went your shy attitude." The Irish caregiver nodded anyway, and dropped to the ground, running shamelessly towards the emergency responders.

Jack turned in the air, following the flashes of ice shattering in the sky, spilling downwards and causing a massive shift in air currents. He would have grinned had the current situation been present.

She was making a thundercloud. And with it, rain.

The first few droplets streaked down his face, before the downpour opened up. A few of the responders laughed in joy before opening their hoses fully. He counted the remaining figures exit the building before the framing buckled and fell upon it self.

Several more blasts of icy matter into the air, and the air temperature dropped further, and the droplet formed into flakes. It wouldn't help the flames, but the children's hope and happiness had returned for the moment.

For several more hours, Jack hovered next to Death, the two of them watching the responders and Alice fight to force the flames to submit. Once the fires succumbed to listening, Jack dropped to the ground, barely catching a stumbling Alice in time. She was just as tired as normal, barely able to hold herself up, but still functioning.

The younger winter spirit leaned against him, her face tucked into the crook of his neck. She was easily overheated. But it was nothing a cooling kiss couldn't fix. Alice's captured lips were released to find an annoyed Irish caregiver crossing his arms. Jack smirked, and gathered Alice against his chest, their staffs crossed between them. They would need to get her somewhere cold, and soon.

"Shall we go, Eric?" Death called, still floating above them.

"We're heading to the Pole. North needs to know." Eric stated firmly, "And you will come with us."

"I... I do not wish to."

"It doesn't matter, as you are entitled to keeping Life in check. You seem to be in a predicament now. The Guardians have to know." The Irish caregiver jumped into the air, "That, and we must get the little winter spirit back into her nature."

Death shifted, shadows casting over his face. There was a moment as he raised his hands and glanced at them, followed by a nod.

"Very well."

* * *

It had been several months for both she and Jack since they had seen the Workshop. Alice for her job constantly changing and working. Jack for his awaiting her return.

And it still amazed her with immense size and functionality of the structure. She loved how the toys flew around, spinning through the air and barely missing one another. But right now, she barley had the energy to keep her eyelids from dropping too low and her passing into sleep.

The four of them entered the workshop through the designated hole in the coldest area of the shop. They were met by startled yetis and screaming elves. She allowed a tired chuckled and leaned her head back onto Jack's chest. She remembered this passage. Left. Right. Right. Left. Straight. Hallway. Room.

The first room they had shared as spirits.

She grinned when she saw the still open window with the wind still blowing in snow. Jack laid her on the bed, setting their staffs down against the right nightstand. He sat down beside her, pressing his still cold hands against her forehead.

"Well, ain't that a face I haven't seen in a while?"

"Bunny...!" She called with as much energy as possible.

"What's wrong with the Sheila? She don't seem the same."

"Just got done with a job." Jack answered for her, running his fingers absently through her strands.

"What happened now?" The animalistic Guardian crossed the room, peering over the bed.

"Building fire. Shouldn't you be with everyone else?"

"Trying to get rid of me, Frosty?"

Jack chuckled, "Is that a challenge, Cottontail?"

"They told me to check on you two."

"Why?"

"Isn't the first time dealing with Life messing my things up." Bunnymund gave an annoyed grunt.

Jack said nothing more, to her surprise. He slipped to lay next to her, puling her against his extremely comfortably frigid body. Alice finally allowed her eyes to droop.

She had an unshakable feeling that something was starting.

Something that would change something.

What it was or what it would change, she didn't know.

For now, she drifted into the realm of sleep.

And she heard on last thing echo into her thoughts.

Life and Death is more than a game.

Be wary.

* * *

**O.o**

**Heya guys. Sorry it's so short**

**Thanks for all the support already.**

**Reviews are epically awesome, but absolutely positively never required.**

**See ya soon.**

**o.O**


	6. Chapter 5

A giggle filled the air. It echoed softly against the moss covered stone. Ripple formed on the water's surface as a pair of lively feet crossed the pond.

"Silly Death, I'm not a lie... You are."

Buds formed on frost tipped rosebushes.

"You know... I liked you better when you still reaped, Death."

The ripples vanished before the blooms opened.

"I'm bored."

Another giggle.

"And that cute, little winter spirit is getting in the way. Perhaps I should deal with it?"

* * *

Jack could count on one hand how many times Alice hadn't been tired since the Pitch incident. Well, now he needed another hand for an additions finger, marking it the sixth time.

Now, was the sixth time.

And he still couldn't help smile at the sight of her own smile. The smile he loved so much.

"No to the blue."

"But I enjoy the color."

"Death, you still have to dress like Death, even if you don't dress like you're dead."

"No blue?"

"Not sky blue. How about red?"

"Red... Hmm."

"Will it even go?"

"Hey! Eric! You're wearing a butler outfit again!"

"Uniform, but yes. Will red go with his skin?"

"Should... As long as the pattern is straight."

"Here's one."

"Is there a darker one?"

"Hm, I believe this one."

"Good pick, Death! Here, Eric, hand me a brush!"

"What for, Milady?"

"You haven't called me that in a while."

"It slipped."

"Just for Death's hair. Time to get it out of his face."

"But I feel comfortable with it where it is..."

Jack kept his grin, glad to have stayed out of it. Currently, from what he was able to tell, Alice had managed to shove Death in a dark obsidian suit paired with a blood red tie. Alice was gently running a brush through the tangles adorning Death's hair. There was a hair band in her wrist.

Within moments, Death's hair was styled, or at least Jack assumed so. It was pulled up tightly behind his head, allowing his slightly sunken cheekbones to stand out. His dark, obsidian suit paired nicely with his hair, and stuck greatly out against his deathly skin.

"That is enough, Alice. Life is moving again." Death stood.

"I know. North Carolina."

By the time Jack's mind caught up, he was being dragged along with a heavy gust of wind that grabbed both the winter spirits.

"I'll follow, Milady."

"Did that slip again, Eric?"

"Technically, she still is my master, even in death."

* * *

The heat was intense. If anything, that's all he knew. An immense heat radiating from the center of the building. Jack knew, from not even being in the middle of the inferno, that it was worse than the others.

It ticked him off. Alice was in the dead center of it, creating blasts of ice to slow the building of the inferno. Eric, still in his suit, has taken to directing the emergency responders. There wasn't a soul left in time building, according to Death, but the inferno wasn't dying. If anything, Jack could tell it was only burning ever stronger.

That was the precise moment he heard the soft sounds of a gleeful giggle from behind him. Before he could turn to the source, Death was beside him, pulling him away.

"Go to Alice, Jack." Was all he said.

"Why?"

"Hee-hee! I can't wait for the cute little spirit to be covered in soot!"

Now the wind screamed at him.

He had to do something.

* * *

**O.o**

**Heya, sorry it's been more than a week since last update. I ended up having a lot to deal with on my plate (Then a ton of school work) and basically ended up breaking down. (Don't worry, it actually didn't have anything to do with my stories.)**

**But I'm back.**

**It's probably really short, and I apologize.**

**I'd like a review to let me know how I'm doing, but don't leave one if you don't want to, it's absolutely positively never required.**

**Thanks to all the supports.**

**See ya soon.**

**o.O**


	7. Chapter 6

The wind didn't let him argue, pulling him away from where he stood, pulling his feet from underneath him. Jack held tightly onto his staff, coughing from the smoke that slammed into his lungs, blocking the cool air he so wished for. The wind threw him angrily into the center of the inferno, right where Alice should be.

Jack let out another cough, hearing an echo of a cough from his right. He turned, swinging his staff to let out a blast of ice. The ice evaporated quickly, much to his surprise.

"Jack?!" He heard Alice call out, "Is that you...?"

"Where are you?!"

"Right here!" There was another cough, "I'm caught!... The-" She was interrupted by the scream that broke through her throat.

There was a cracking that sounded, followed by another scream. Jack waved his hand over his face. He couldn't see, and he couldn't breathe either, the smoke was flooding the area.

"Alice?"

"I'm fine, just caught! Is there anyone else alive in here?" She shouted, coughing.

"I didn't see anyone." He responded, "We need to get you out of here!"

"My leg is caught with my arm, there's someone down here that's got a hold of it," She shifted and coughed again, "He's passed out though."

"Smoke inhalation... We need to hurry."

He clambered through the debris, probably burning them with the searing flames, until he found her left side sticking out from underneath a fallen half of the ceiling. There was blood on her face and her hoodie was torn to shreds. What skin was available was covered in soot, ashes flaking in her hair. Her staff was just out of her reach, but she would be able to reach it if she moved closer to it. Not that she would let to of the person she was holding onto.

He needed to hurry or all there of them would die there in the inferno. Just because they were spirits, doesn't mean they couldn't be killed. Jack had learned that first hand.

"Alright..." He said quietly, managing only a whisper with his scratched throat. "We really need to hurry."

Jack knew he wouldn't be able to lift the portion of the ceiling, but he knew he could possibly crack it in half if any amount of ice would stay long enough to crack the concrete. If anything, he had to try.

§

"Why are you doing this, Life?" Death called, taking a step forward to her, his pale hands going to reach for her porcelain face. "Especially after leaving me alone."

"I'm bored, Death... I want to have fun."

"But, you are killing people, and it's not nice."

"Life is never nice, dear Death." She pulled away from his grasp, smiling widely. "And that annoying little spirit was taking you away from me."

"She is not stealing me. Where in the world have you gotten this notion?"

"Where there is Life... There is-"

"Death."

"Exactly."

"What are you doing to Alice?"

"I really wish you still reaped... I enjoyed those days."

"Reap? No one has died here!"

"Yet."

"...yet?"

There was a mad giggling and running feet.

"Life!"

§

Why wasn't this working? He'd tried and tried and tried. Ice just would not form on the concrete; the flames licking the walls were too great.

"Would you like some help?"

Jack turned around, breath heavy and wheezing lungs.

"Move, I should still have a few more minutes of strength."

Jack fell to his knees, arms wrapping around his staff. Eric raised a hand, grasping something in his hand that Jack couldn't see.

Eric swung.

And the concrete broke.

"Now get Alice out of here. I'll take care of the boy."

"What... Did you do?" Jack coughed again, gathering Alice's staff and moved to grab his.

"Guardian Angel, secret... That's all." Eric held up a finger to his lips for a moment before going to pick up the child. "Now go before the building comes down on all of us."

Jack nodded, coughs erupting from his throat.

"Let the wind take you. It knows where to go."

"Wh... What?"

The wind swept them away before Eric was able to speak.

The next few moments were a blur of reds, whites, blues, greens, and blacks. His head was spinning, but he somehow managed to keep a hold of Alice.

When his vision straightened and he sat up, he heard a voice shudder through his ears.

"Oh... You."

* * *

**o.O**

**Heya guys, been a little more than a week, and I apologize. Swamped with school work that should go away soon.**

**But here's a chapter.**

**But…. It's short.**

**Reviews would be nice…**

**Then again I can't force you.**

**Meh**

**Distractions.**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	8. Chapter 7

Jack raised his head up, giving another cough. His arm stayed wrapped around Alice, and his other arm slid as his hand reached for the pair of staffs. At first, his mind didn't exact register the voice. It only knew the color black. Black, black, black.

But his mind reeled as he started registering the scene around him.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

He finally recognized that voice.

"Pitch..."

"Yes, my name hasn't changed." The nightmarish man stated, and moved to lean over the still lying winter spirit.

"Why are we here?" Jack called out to the wind, gaining no reply.

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking you that?"

Jack scoffed at the silent friend, turning to look at Alice, who hadn't moved since they'd tumbled around. Blood still covered her face, seeping onto her torn and ripped cerulean hoodie. Every last bit of frost that had once clung to the hoodie had completely melted. Her usually pale skin sat charred and ash covered, burned easily. Jack allowed his cooling hand to brush ever gently against her cheek, wincing and immediately pulling his hand away when her outer layer of skin caught on his skin and began to peel.

"I know I shouldn't ask you why, but what have you done to her?" Pitch commented, his gaze falling on the young winter spirit.

"It wasn't me."

Pitch on raised his eyebrows in a most condescending way, and turned away.

"And I don't know why we're here anyway. Eric told me to let the wind take us."

"Eric?"

Jack nodded, adding a soft cough that shook his chest violently. If the smile was still affecting him, he couldn't begin to imagine how bad Alice was fairing.

But she hadn't woken up yet.

"I see... I'll deal with her, but I will not deal with you." Pitch called, causing Jack to give a slight jump at how close the nightmare was now.

Pitch said not another word, instead only knelt down and gathered the second winter spirits into his arms. There was a flurry of obsidian sand, and the two of them were gone. Jack made to stand and chase, but the lack of strength provided a reason not to.

"Good, you made it safely."

Jack turned to find a death black suit and long obsidian strands. Bright crimson eyes burned down at him.

"Death, it's been a while. Where's your precious little Life?" Pitch's voice burst from behind Jack now, causing his head to spin as he turned to it.

"Currently creating a mess."

"As always," Pitch chuckled, crossing his hands behind his back. "Care to explain why that is in my hiding place?"

"Life is targeting Alice, because she is seemingly interfering with my job of reaping."

"But that doesn't exactly explain why Jack Frost is still underneath my bed."

"Interesting choice of words for the boogeyman." Death commented, hands rose to brush ash off the front of his suit, "However, will you honorably do a favor for me?"

"As long as Frost leaves, I will consider it."

"Play a game of Hide and Seek."

"Whom with?"

"Alice and Life."

"And what would I gain?"

Death only smirked, his gaze passing over the elder winter spirit, leaving chills rolling through Jack's body.

A deathly stare.

"Jack, give a last farewell to your girl." Pitch told him, walking away quietly. "She'll be winning the game."

§

It took Jack several minutes of wondering through hallways to finally have the wind tell him where to go, and even lift him when he strayed in the wrong direction. But he had finally found Alice.

She was laying on top of a bed decked in lace and a printed blue quilt. She was still unconscious, her eyes still closed. Jack padded over to her, feet leaving behind wet charcoal and ashy footprints. He abandoned his staff, hearing it clatter to the floor behind him. Jack reached out, his hand going to brush against her cheek again.

Only he remembered, and jerked his hand away.

She was there, and he couldn't even touch her.

However, her lips weren't very damaged, and she was still overheated.

Jack wasted no time in capturing her lips with his own. He immediately conjured up the cold on his body and blew. He backed away far earlier than he pleased, although he knew it was for the best.

He stood straight and took a single step backwards, having his foot connect with his staff. He kicked it up into his hand.

Jack took a one last glance at his counterpart before turning and closing the door behind him.

**O.o**

**Sorry if the chapter's short. Carpal tunnel (or however you spell it) it rather difficult to deal with when you're an artist and a writer and constantly work. O.o Typing this author's note even hurts...**

**But still my apologies.**

**Thanks for all the supports.**

**Oh, and reviews are nice. (hint, hint...)**

**See ya soon.**

**o.O**


	9. Chapter 8

"Why the hell did I let you allow Pitch-My enemy- to take Alice?!" Jack shouted, throwing frost around, swinging madly. "What were you thinking anyway?!"

"The two of you were targeted by Life. Once you die by her hand..."

"You don't return." Eric broke in, leaning against the doorway to the Frost residence.

"But why would I let you to leave her with that nightmare?!"

"Because you were practically dead."

"It was an inferno!"

"Life used it to weaken you, and had I not interfered, Life would have dealt a final blow to the both of you, regardless if you have a child with you in that rubble." Death stated, opening his hands and bringing up the globe. "I will keep tabs on her."

"How do I know that you and Pitch aren't working together? Considering the two of you damn death bringers are so antisocial hate us."

"Frost!" Eric stood from his leaning.

"No, it's alright, he's right anyway." Death allowed the globe to fall and compress once again, "We are both bringers of death."

"Death..."

"Albeit I haven't reaped in two lifetimes."

"Life...times?" Jack ceased his swinging, his cerulean eyes jolting to look at the deathly spirit.

"'Death' is the only spirit to be reborn, instead of remade. When you died, you were remade in order to keep your memories intact." Death called, adjusting his tie, "The spirit named 'Death' is the only spirit who keeps memories across several lifetimes."

"There has been three deaths before him, the first Death only reaped, the other two couldn't summon the death scythe." Eric called, crossing his arms back and leaning against the doorway again.

"Why not?" Jack took a small jump, crouching on the ice covered couch. "Why couldn't they?"

"They were, if can remember, just place holders." Death called now, holding the globe up again. "They only held roles to watch over Life. Only something so frivolous to hold considering nothing happened."

"But what does any of that have to do with me allowing you to send Pitch off with Alice?!"

"Life will not look for Alice if she is with a death bringer."

"And why will she not?"

"She'll be looking for the life Alice has, but will be overwhelmed by the sense of death Pitch carries." Death shrugged.

"Then why split us up? Wouldn't it be easier to hide both of us underneath your sense of death?" Jack shifted again.

"Life knows my sense. I can hide one of you, the one with less life."

"Less life?"

"Jack, you hold a silent heartbeat, and have been chilled for several centuries." Death shifted, standing quietly, reaching out for frost that hung in the air, "Life isn't used to death from Pitch, therefore being able to hide a being so full if life."

"But... I..."

"The wind will be able to hold contact between you two."

Jack sighed, turning away from the conversation. He didn't want to lose her again. He'd already lost her twice, and he had no intention of making a hat trick. The wind brushed against his face, telling him soft words of assurance. Alice wasn't even awake at the moment, she was still asleep.

He smirked for a second, he _was_ Jack Frost.

He'd think of something.

He only had to last this long.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

"... Let's move."

Jack stood, grasping his staff and feeling the wind against his cheek.

"Right."

**o.O**

**Sorry for the short chapter both this time and the last. Hence the extra update this week. I really do apologize, because it's hard to write big chapters.**

**Aside that, thank for the supports.**

**Reviews would be nice, but aren't required.**

**O.o**


	10. Chapter 9

He could hear music.

Softly playing music that echoed around him and held on tightly. He wanted to open his eyes and look, but he found his lids too heavy. In which case, he complied. He kept his eyes closed, and simply listened. He didn't know what he was listening for, aside the soft music, but his ears perked up at the ever-so soft calling.

It was the sound of people.

People speaking softly to one another. Their voices never rose above a whisper. From what he could tell, each voice held a saddened tone.

"Everyone, thank you for coming." A clear voice called out above the music. "I honestly wasn't expecting so many people when I heard this was a service over a child who didn't get out much."

There wasn't even a laugh. He shifted how he could. This was a funeral service. He'd only seen one before, and even then, he found it almost unbearable. The utter sad feeling that filled the air was ridiculous. It made him almost want to disappear.

"As for the eulogy, I'm just going to skip that and just talk about her. You all know her life: she lost her parents, then got diagnose with a terminal disease, then fell victim far earlier than was expected."

His hands tensed in realization. He knew who this was for.

"Alice Brooks was a surprisingly bright little ray of sunshine no matter where she went." That was another voice he recognized.

Dr. James Adler?

His eyes fixed ally lightened in weight. He opened them slowly, finding himself sitting amongst the pews of a church he'd seen before.

"Sir...?"

"Just please let me speak. You said you weren't giving a eulogy anyway, Father."

He turned his head to find the doctor dressed in a black on black suit. He was standing in the middle of the pew in front of him, head down.

"I was her doctor for several years, and it pains me to admit to once plotting against her... But even so, after she knew what I had done, she still added me into her will. She was always smiling when she could, whether it be the moment out a chemo treatment, or up for a checkup after falling." The doctor's shoulders shook, and he promptly fell to his knees between the pews.

"..Is... Is there anyone else who would like to speak?"

"I would." Another man stood up, this one sitting beside him. He didn't recognize the face, but instead his voice, "I work on and off all year long, and when I had gotten a job as a mall stand-in-Santa, I wasn't very happy. I didn't want to put up with all the crying kids and pranksters and little-Two-shoes all day. But thanks to a certain seventeen year old, I didn't even make it fourteen minutes before I had to take a break to avoid making the other kids unhappy.

"All because a teenager that was obviously unhealthy came to yell me that all she wanted for Christmas was that her friend to still be happy and safe when she was gone. She told me that day she knew she wasn't even going to make the New Year, her body was done." The man's eyes held tears now, "And when she walked away, she smiled, telling me 'Merry Christmas' and to have a 'Happy' New Year."

"Alice always wanted people to be happy even if she wasn't. She'd always smile so everyone else around her would," That was Eric, who was standing in the entrance way. "She only had one close friend, and he's not able to be here. She's with him now." Eric stepped inside, his hands holding a single picture frame, "And I don't think she'd want us to be sad today. She'd want us to smile because we are alive..."

He finally dropped out of the conversation, not being able to stop the tears anymore. Alice had caused his frozen emotions to burst forward heatedly ever since he'd met her. This whole ordeal only made him remember how many people she'd touched. The whole church was filled with people who had been touched, even if slightly, by her. People who had found themselves all over again thanks to a dying girl who just wanted to smile and have fun. Well, he guessed, some people just needed a little push.

He had to admit he was one of those people.

"Jack...?"

His head jerked up, his body going to turn and look behind him.

"Are you really in the same dream, or are you part of the dream too?"

"No, I'm really here!" He shouted, jumping over the back of his seat, crossing the difference between them quickly.

"Meeting in dreams again, aren't we?" She called, smiling that smile he loved so much.

"Huh?"

"Before I met you in real life, I met you in dreams." Alice took his hand and led them outside, into the sunlight that didn't even feel burning against his skin. It felt like she used to when she still was... It was a nice warmth.

"Well, I'm definitely better in real life." Jack smirked.

"I won't lie, that is true. You are funner in real life." Alice kept her smile.

"I'm guessing the Man in Moon has something to do with this."

"Probably to keep connection between us."

"I never said I was complaining."

Jack allowed his mind to wonder as he watched her spin in circles, the perfect smile on her face. Thanks to the attacks from Life, and all the rapid movement of people and events, Jack realized something.

He hadn't been able to hold Alice since after the fight with Pitch and Katherine. Even then that was cut short by the Guardian Angel who needed to check for injuries.

"...right, Jack?"

"Hm? Sorry."

"Thinking again?"

"Yeah." He looked up to find the younger winter spirit less than a good away from him. Jack went to take a step backwards, only to find the church wall closer than he thought.

"What's wrong?"

"I just..."

"Just?"

"I think I just..."

"Jack... We're not going to have another 'not-answer-Alice' Day." She placed perfectly cool hands on his face, "What's wrong?"

Jack said nothing, only took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Alice. He drew her close, burying his nose in her silver strands, remembering her sweet smell of crisp peppermint. He could feel her heartbeat just like always through his chest. Just holding her within a dream was enough, enough to deal with for what was happening when the two of them woke up.

Alice's knees bent forward, pulling the two of them to the ground, where she moved to lean against his chest. Jack personally wouldn't have minded staying just like that until he was pulled from the dream. His hand idly lifted to place his fingers against her exposed cheek, watching frost roses appear faintly.

Leaning forward, Jack allowed no time to waste before he brought his lips against hers. He reveled in the feeling it gave him, glad that this dream was limited to the two of them. Eric the Grumpy would not be happy. Jack pressed one last lingering kiss against Alice's lips before moving back to hold her once again.

"Oh..." He heard her mumble.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to wake up soon. You should too when I do."

So their time was limited again. He sighed.

"We'll see each other soon, somehow." She smiled again. "So smile too, be happy we're both here with everyone."

"Right."

§

That was the last thing of his dream he remembered before jolting upwards, finding himself lying in a bed. It was the bed he and the younger winter spirit had shared before gaining a new house spontaneously.

"I didn't think you were that overheated."

Jacked turned his head to look at the deathly spirit, who was sitting in the darkest corner. "It was an inferno."

"You passed out going over Russia."

"And?"

"Never mind." Death sighed, "Is Alice well?"

"What?!"

"You were speaking with her during your slumber, correct?"

"How did you know that?"

"Two of a kinds can." Death tapped his forehead, "Remember."

"...she's doing fine. She's about to wake up for the first time, and already knows I won't be other when she wakes up."

"Good."

_ ...are you sleeping, are you sleeping..._

**o.O**

**Heya guys, sorry it's up so late. Surprise for the morning, unless you're awake at this hour anyway, then hey, enjoy this then.**

**Shout outs to:**

**Cricket the Clarinetist**

**thecoldforest**

**SongOfTheSparrow27**

**For the reviewing of the last chapter. Makes me happy to know you guys like the story.**

**Thanks for all the supports.**

**Reviews are nice, but not needed and not expected.**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	11. Chapter 10

Alice stirred. She felt warm, soft sheets cover in her. She had never liked feeling the warmth from sheets, at least as long as she was a spirit, but she still needed the weight to fall asleep. Why was she asleep anyway? She couldn't remember. She also couldn't remember where she was. There had been the thing with Life and the ever growing inferno.

Her lucid eyes remained shut when she heard footsteps echo outside the door. She did not move even so as a door opened, closed, and floorboards creaked in an ever growing process. She gave a shift, then heard a soft sigh.

"Just because you're a spirit now, doesn't mean you can't get hurt."

That was Pitch's voice. A cold hand moved to touch her burnt cheek.

"I haven't treated wounds in several centuries. But I'm sure I can manage it." She heard him shift around before a pleasantly freezing rag was set on her face, snuffing the burning on her skin. "I also know that you're awake."

Alice slowly opened her eyes, seeing the nightmarish man sitting on a chair several inches from the bed she was laying in. Her throat burned at the thought of speaking, and it was easily decided she would not.

"Life won't find you here. You'll be safe."

Oh, right, the inferno.

"Are you afraid to be here?"

She shook her head. She definitely wouldn't be. She had never been afraid with the nightmarish man, as he had never purposely hurt her. Well, at least in her eyes. She just had a little more trust for people than the Guardians. Although, she definitely understood that he had actually killed the Sandman, killed her, killed Jack, and tried to kill her again. But beside that, she still trusted him.

The rag dragged across her forehead now, the cloth warming now.

"Your outer layer of skin is practically falling off. I had to peel it off your arms and face. It was absolutely dreadful." He removed the rag, turning to dip it in the ice water filled bucket. She could see the water slowly be stained red with the blood covering the rag now.

"Why... Why are you helping me?" Her throat finally worked, albeit sending pain throughout her neck.

"Because, dear Alice, I was asked to." The rag was pressed against her other cheek now, "And... because I want to."

"Why?"

She received a strangely happy chuckle, "That, I may never know. Just don't fall down any rabbit holes..."

She gave a frown, she wouldn't be falling down any. She preferred to let the wind take her anyway.

"You won't be able to move much in this state anyway, but I thought I'd warn you." Pitch's blackened hands moved to dunk the rag again, ringing it out before setting it on her face. "Life gets angry when you... Play... With her toys. It's best to simply play a game of hide-and-seek."

§

Silence.

Save the aimless chirping of birds.

Or the dripping of water.

Bare feet kicked through seemingly endless papers. A mad giggle filled the area as the papers floated carelessly to the ground. Another kick, and the papers fluttered around.

"Death! Come home! I'm back!"

But no one answered.

It was silent.

Save the dripping of water sliding across metal roofing.

And the aimless chirping of birds.

§

Never had he expected any of this. He had never expected to encounter a story such as this. More than that, he never expected to be a part of it. It would be the strangest fairy tale in a children's book. A dying girl being rescued by a lonely winter spirit no one believed in. Only for the ending to be cut off to start another.

Even more than that, Jack Frost wondered why he ever cared about it. He had been given someone who cared for him and he was sitting there, wondering why. He should be focusing his thoughts on figuring out how and why Life was doing this. She was jumping in and messing things up.

Why?

Jack shifted his staff in his hands. His mind pulled completely out of the tangent, coming back to the present. He stood, turning back to look at the statue he'd been sitting on. It was the one Alice had crafted. The one she didn't think she was a part of. Alice was still missing from it, and it still annoyed him. She belonged with them no matter what she said.

Something snapped behind him.

He paused, bringing up his staff to place in front of him in defense. Jack couldn't tell exactly what was behind him, but he knew it wasn't one of the Guardians or even Eric or Death.

When he finally turned, he only had enough time to speak three words before he was thrown into the nearest snow wall.

"What the hell?!"

**o.O**

**Heya guys, sorry it's up so late. Surprise for the morning, unless you're awake at this hour anyway, then hey, enjoy this then.**

**Shout outs to:**

**_Lightning Frost_**

**_thecoldforest_**

**For the reviewing of the last chapter. Makes me happy to know you guys like the story.**

**BTW, I need prompts for _Cold Northern Wind _or I can't update it, and I really want to update it. I hope that didn't sound rude.**

**Thanks for all the supports.**

**Reviews are nice, but will never be required.**

**Sorry this is short… wrist still pretty bad…**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	12. Chapter 11

What in the world are those things? The had features of humans, but they weren't human at all. Faceless creatures with arms and hands, legs and feet. They seemed to be humans, without being humans.

They came at him mindlessly, no matter how much he fought back and slung frost at them. They didn't care what he did. His arm stung from the impact with the snow wall. He clenched his staff in between his fingers, feeling the wind gather around him. It whispered to him before gathering him and slinging him over the things. It was a large and growing group.

Help me.

I don't want to be here.

Kill me.

I want to go home.

Help.

Save me.

Send me home.

Get me outta here.

Why am I still here?

Help.

I'm scared.

Mommy?

What were they? They were crying out for help. In human voices and human words. He jerked his hand back when one snapped at him. They were hunting him, but they were asking him for help.

"I had hoped she wouldn't resort to _this_."

He turned to find Death, still clad in the deathly suit. His face was hardened in expression. He was obviously angered, whether or not he'd say a word about it.

"What are these?"

"Hee-hee! I see they found you!"

Jack turned his attention up, catching the same woman from before sitting at the top of the snow wall. She was a taller figure, taller than he, and skinny. She wore a green and blue dress while her long hair flowed behind her.

Life.

"Why would you do this?" Death shouted.

"To get your attention, silly. It worked pretty well."

The things got closer, and he raised his staff again, only to receive an extended hand from Death.

"Don't harm them, Jack." He turned back to Life, "What now!? Speak while you have my attention."

Help me!

Let me go home.

I want my Daddy.

Am I dead?

Let me out!

Help!

Scared... I...

Please...

"Come home... Please?" Life jumped from the top, landing beside Death, "I'll be good."

"It's funny. Death tells only truth. And Life," Death allowed Life to place a warm hand on his cheek. "Tells beautiful lies."

"But I'm not lying! I'll be good."

Death grabbed her hand, pulling it from his pale face. He said nothing and backed away, turning to look at the things. He took a step towards them, brushing past Jack. His hand reached out to it, brushing against it's featureless face.

Please, let me... Go... I beg you...

"Why do you do this, Life."

"I chose only the strongest wills." She smiled, "And I'll stop if you come home."

"I can't come home."

"But... Why not?"

"Because you won't stop. I have to do something."

"I'll keep doing this! I'll find that little spirit and take her out!"

"You won't touch her." Jack interjected.

"Oh? And how are you going to stop me?" She smiled sweetly and moved closer to him. She stared down into his eyes with her piercing envy ones.

"Life!" Death called out. "That's enough. Go home."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"You're not coming with me."

"Because you won't stop, even if I go with you."

"Because it's boring."

"That's enough Life. Have fun playing hide and seek."

Death raised a hand and shadows snuffed out the light consuming Life. She gave a smirk before being consumed and disappearing.

"See you at the funeral."

"We'll see who's funeral." Death sighed, moving to adjust his tie.

Jack took the scene in. Life was threatening Alice, just for being around Death. She was surely threatening him, even if he couldn't tell. A power hungry goddess with a boredom complex. It made sense now.

Let me die, please.

I'm scared.

"What... Are they...?" The elder winter spirit asked, bringing his staff up again.

"Twenty seven people died during that inferno." Death called with a soft voice. "Without them being reaped, the souls of the strong willed people can roam the earth, with a little help from Life."

"Why did they come here?" He took a step back away from another that snapped at him.

"They seek out Death."

Body less, faceless wandering souls who were robbed of their peace by Life. Jack shuddered at the thought. He'd never seen these things before. But then again, Life had been kept in check for the entirety of his lifespan as Jack Frost.

"I have no choice."

Jack almost asked what the deathly spirit had meant, but was silenced by the spirit taking a step forward and stretching out his arm. Death's hand opened for something. The wind pulled Jack backwards without warning, throwing him up on top of the snow wall. Jack let out a sound when he looked back down.

Strands of pure obsidian poured out of the ground, forming against a intangible object. The strands formed in length both in front and behind Death. It took further shape, rising with impressions and following unseen curves.

Then Jack realized what it was.

When he was young, before he changed, his parents would tell him and his sister bedtimes stories, much like any family. There was a story that was about some guy going to bet against death to get his lover back or something. And every time he had heard the story, it always involved describing Death holding a weapon he had used to reap the souls of those whose time had come.

_ The Death Scythe._

Death's hand clenched around the snath, the rest of the board forming. Jack noted a skeleton's ribcage that peeked out from various areas within the blade and snath. Small skulls adorned the edge of the blade and the area where the blade was attached. He could see words written onto the blade, but couldn't see what they said.

"Find your peace."

With those three words, Death swung wide, catching a majority of the wandering souls with the blade. They dissolved instantly upon touch.

Thank you.

Death swung once more, catching the remaining souls. Once every last soul had dissolved, catching in the wind, Death stood fully, scythe held in one hand away from his body.

"Let's go, Jack."

He nodded, letting the wind catch him. What was happening? Why was Life doing this?

Why?

§

Jack's eyes opened again after being weighted down for no reason in particular. He remembered going back to the Workshop, then becoming tired. He must have gone back to sleep in order to end back up here.

"Jack!"

He turned again, a relieved smile coming back to his face. Alice was here too.

"Jack!"

He opened his arms for her, sighing with relief when she slammed into him. He held her tightly. This whole thing was crazy, and when he woke up, Life was surely going to be there and haunting him with threats.

But at least, in his dreams, everything was okay.

"Everything's going to be fine."

"Be sure to smile."

"Love your enemies..."

"...Cuz it messes with their heads!"

The both gave a laugh.

He still wanted to know why.

**o.O**

**Heya guys.**

**Shout out to:**

**_thecoldforest_**

**For the reviewing of the last chapter. Makes me happy to know you guys like the story.**

**Thanks for all the supports.**

**Reviews are nice, but will never be required.**

**Sorry this is short… wrist still pretty bad…**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	13. Chapter 12

It was the sharpness of her scream that had startled him.

He wasn't one to be startled, rather only just noticing things rather shortly. But, he would be lying to say he wasn't startled, not that he'd admit to it. He was a liar after all. With that in mind, he turned from observing the slowly turning globe and slipped down the hall, merging with the quickest shadows. He slipped underneath the doorway, forming quickly to find the second winter spirit sitting up in the frost covered bed, hands to her face and tremors wracking throughout her tiny frame.

"Alice?" His hand reached out for her, sitting calmly on the corner of her bed. At this rate, he knew, it would take several weeks for the sheets and mattress to thaw. "What's wrong…?"

It still confused him to why he reached out to help her. She wasn't Kathrine, nor an incarnation of the orphaned child. He found that she no longer held any resemblance in his eyes. She was simply the dying he had been assigned to…

"She… she killed him… I saw it." Her voice was breaking, falling into the tremors in her body. "Pitch, I saw her." Her head rose, revealing the bloodshot, iced eyes. Her features held such a fear he was sure the NightMares were riled up.

"Saw who?" He leaned over, his hands moved to hold her shoulders and face her slowly towards him. He had known there was a possibility of the youngest spirit to get a nightmare from simply being inside his hideout. However, the lack of riled NightMares proved it hadn't been a nightmare caused by him.

"…S…She held his body… it…"

He made an unnatural shushing noise, tilting his head and looking up at her. "Breathe… what happened?"

"L…Life… she… killed Jack…."

The words only caused the younger winter spirit to break down again, falling against his chest and holding onto his rough robe. Her tears were like ice streaking across his chest. The two winter spirits were still connected. This made the sight, even if a dream, of the other being murdered by a spirit and made unable to come back with memories intact, rather frightening he had to admit.

This also meant that the deranged goddess was targeting the only other pair of sprits in existence. A spirit killed by _her_ could never be revived. They could only be remade as an entirely new spirit. And if one of a pair was murdered, both would die due to their connection.

"Then she… she… smiled at me…then… stabbed…me…" Her voice still shook, even more so now that she wasn't trying to hold in the sobbing. "I'm afraid… Pitch."

Pitch calmly brought his hands up, placing one on her back, and the other running soothingly through her frosted strands. He knew holding her would help her calm down, as he remembered doing so for Kathrine. "No one will hurt you. There are eight of us that she would have to kill before she could possibly lay a hand on you." Pitch whispered into her ear, beginning to rock her gently.

He received no reply aside the soft sobbing and light catches of her breath. He turned his head towards the forming mare.

"Send warning to our deathly spirit." He demanded heavily, "Tell him the game is in his hands now."

§

The guardians were practically shouting at the deathly spirit when they found out that Alice was with Pitch. But once Death had explained what was going on, they sobered up and the mood had quickly changed. They only nodded and told him they were available to do what they could to help. The mood had changed quickly with the simple slip of the name of the spirit behind all of this.

"We will protect Jack." North exclaimed, earning a few nods.

"Pitch will handle Alice," Death responded with a nod himself. "If she finds Alice, we won't have a winter spirit to spare."

"Wait, what?" He finally stood, jumping back into the conversation, his staff held behind him. "What happens if she finds Alice?"

"We'll have two dead winter spirits and possibly a dead boogieman." Death's face held firmly straight. He wasn't lying.

"Why?"

"Jack, we never told you, because we had hoped it wouldn't come to this." Tooth interjected.

"Told me what?!"

"If one of a pair of spirits dies, they both die." Bunnymund stated bluntly, his furry arms crossing. "Something to do with their connection 'er something."

"The bond that a pair of spirits carry can increase several things." Death commented, closing his crimson eyes and adjusting his tie once more, "One including their communication without words. Another is their power, save they are of the same type."

"Power?"

"Life doesn't want you interfering in her games. The easiest way is to take you out to get to me so I'll play." Death chuckled, "She thinks you two will take me away, and she wants to stop it before I realize what's she's done."

Life wanted to cause death, and Death wanted to keep life.

_"Death, why does everyone hate you and love me?" _

_ "Because, you are a beautiful lie…_

_ "…And I, a painful truth."_

**o.O**

**Heya guys.**

**Shout out to:**

**_Thecoldforest_**

**_Prisma Honeydew_**

**_ .Arrow_**

**For the reviewing of the last chapter. Makes me happy to know you guys like the story.**

**Thanks for all the supports.**

**Reviews are nice, but will never be required.**

**Sorry this is short… wrist still pretty bad…**

**Oh, and I drew a picture of Jack and Alice together, and a picture of Pitch and Alice (Don't worry, they definitely aren't paired… I say that cuz someone just had to say that and creep the heck outta me) On my DeivantArt … just look up the same name…**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	14. Chapter 13

The strands of gleaming sand never ceased to amaze him. Even out in the middle of nowhere, he could feel the sand brush against him.

Jack chuckled at it; it was trying to help. Sandy said that it never really had a mind of its own, although once released, there was no guarantee, not that it mattered much. He and Death were silently holed up on the winter spirit's abode. Death seemed to have no problem with the ice covered furniture, sitting in complete stillness and simply allowing the dark globe hover above his hands. He stared with glowing crimson eyes, watching the spikes of life falter and grow.

Life was at it again, no questioningly using the hunt to draw more souls out and have them roam. Life wanted nothing more than a game, and that was what they were giving her, for the sake of every living person on earth. If they didn't give her a game, Jack figured, she wouldn't stop with murdering he and Alice. The Guardians would be next, followed by the remaining spirits, then anyone who got in her way.

It really scared him, if he would admit. He'd never been hunted for his death; his last two coincided with events and was the best for the situation.

"You miss her?" The deathly spirit's voice was soft.

The two had moved out to the hidden area to escape the constant bugging of the Guardians. Eric had stopped, only because of taking over Alice's job so that the lovely spirit wouldn't so easily find her.

"You have to ask?"

"She's going through pain... And you can't do anything."

"Pain?"

"Her connection with you can be slightly interfered with by Life. I can do the same."

"What did Life do?!"

"Sit back down, Jack."

It took him then to realize he was standing, ice fluttering out around him and striking the walls in fury. Jack took a pause and shifted, falling back into the frigid couch.

"She only gave Alice a nightmare."

"What happened?"

"I broke the connection and woke Alice up."

Jack knew that Death was doing what he could, considering they had to keep them secret. His mouth opened anyway, "How did she find her?"

"She didn't. Just the connection line between you and her."

"Oh."

"Smile, Jack."

He brought his head from the ground, "Huh?"

"Isn't that what Alice says?"

"...Yeah."

"Then take some advice, for once."

Both he and Alice were right. He wasn't acting normal again. He was downcast without reason. He should stay acting like the Guardian of Fun. The moon had made him such for a reason. He was at least going to act it. And maybe, just maybe, it would be the ultimate downfall to this game.

"Our next move will set up for check mate. As will the others. We can't afford losing more human lives."

"You're right. We're Guardians-"

"Care taker..."

"-Guardians that protect people. I mean,  
it's mainly children, but that's beside the point. We should be doing something-"

"Jack, I already have my game planned out. I simply need to wait for the opportune time to strike. Too early, and I lose two rooks and a bishop."

He was never one for waiting. Everyone knew that.

But if it was to protect Alice, he'd do it.

"Alright," Jack stated.

"You can rest and meet up with Alice."

"And you?"

"Keeping Life from interfering."

The elder winter spirit nodded in understanding, sweeping up his staff with the edge of his foot. He padded in quiet thought into the shared bedroom. He gave a chuckle at the sight.

The bed was disheveled on one side due to the younger winter spirit's need of having to have the blanket covering her to fall asleep properly. He fell against his side of the icy bed, his head hitting the pillow, reminding him to thank a certain feathery Guardian in pushing to have North give them soft pillows. He allowed his eyes to grow heavy, lids closing of their own accord.

Darkness covered his realm quickly, in what, he thought, would take him to the dream world he could meet up with Alice once again.

Needless to say, he was surprised to find no light anywhere, nothing creeping into his vision.

"Have you stopped to think, Jack Frost?"

Voices echoed around him again. He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't move either. He was frozen.

"That perhaps neither of you were supposed to be here? That maybe it was a mistake?"

He wanted to shout out in protest, but his voice could not be found.

"That maybe there was a reason you were outcasted?"

That wasn't true, he was supposed to be a Guardian. The moon told him so.

"Have you stopped to think about it? Did you know that you weren't supposed to have found someone? I know for a fact."

That wasn't true. He was going to find Alice whether or not it was before she died. He didn't want to listen.

_I want him to smile, even if he did something-_

"Think about it, Jack. No one ever wanted anything to do with you."

_ Smile, Jack. You need to smile._

"If you won't listen... Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Jack?"

A pleasant voice drifted into his ears, and never had he been more thankful to hear such a soft voice of concern.

Alice was leaning over him, and without warning, he found himself pulling her against him, deeply breathing in the fresh peppermint scent she carried. Gentle hands moved to hold his back.

"What's wrong?"

He only shook his head, nuzzling her shoulder and clinging to her.

Why was he so shaken up?

It was only words.

Why?

**o.O**

**Heya guys.**

**Shout out to:**

**_Prisma Honeydew_**

**For the reviewing of the last chapter. Makes me happy to know you guys like the story.**

**Thanks for all the supports.**

**Reviews are nice, but will never be required.**

**Sorry this is short… wrist still pretty bad…**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	15. Chapter 14

It scared him, if he was going to be honest.

Everything that was happening, it was just too much. He wasn't allowed to be with his girlfriend. He wasn't allowed to go outside anymore, and instead had to remain cooped up in his own house, remaining prisoner. It was just too much to handle.

And he was scared because he didn't know what to do. He couldn't figure it out and that scared him. He practically couldn't do anything, and the threat of this spirit that could permanently kill another. All to be part of a game that no one but the goddess with a boredom complex was willing and wanting to play.

It had also been about a month since he'd been able to connect through dreams with her. Death had told him that Life was managing to intervene and cut off the connection and was closing in on where they were hiding Alice. He was Jack Frost, and he couldn't think of anything to do.

"Jack," The deathly spirit called, "The game is coming to an end."

It scared him, if he was going to be honest.

§

Pitch gave a nod, sending the darkest Nightmare away. They were coming to retrieve Alice, which only meant that they had a full plan. Death was ready to face Life once again, in what, possibly, would be the last battle. However, if the events played out as the last time Death was forced to do such a thing, this would be nothing more than a warning to Life before the real battle.

To prove what he could do.

His head turned with the feeling of blatant moonlight falling into the room through the single window that remained. The man in the moon was warning him, he was sure; warning him to watch out for the next part of the battle.

If that was all the man in the moon was going to do, he figured, he could continue with the actions he was already taking. He had planned on telling the youngest winter spirit his entire reasoning for killing her. Why he had chosen to drag her underneath the ice and hold her there until she moved no longer. With the events and the work she had done to rile and expel the nightmares of Katherine, he knew it was only reasonable.

Alice was awake and meandering around the room that was already covered in frost and snow. From the looks of it, she was practicing with her powers, seeing as she couldn't do much of anything else. The smile that was on her face didn't fade when he got closer and she noticed him. She gave him a wave and the wind dropped her into a snow pile, causing her to only smile more and laugh.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. This was the second person to not be afraid of him.

_I'm giving you an option, Pitch. Ignore me and be the bad guy, or listen, be out of your confines, and be the bad guy._

It made since that he was the choice to choose when the spirit was to be made. Someone that wouldn't hold it over his head and hate him for what he had done. He had to admit, he was quite pleased that the spirit wasn't angry with him. It would have made this difficult if she had.

"What's wrong, Pitch? You're glaring at me again."

"I am not glaring."

"Yes you are."

"No, I am not."

"Yeah uh."

"Alice."

"Okay, okay…" She rolled over and jumped up, landing on her socked feet. "But you were."

"I came to talk to you."

"I know. You wouldn't take the time to walk down here if you didn't."

"Funny."

"You're always so serious."

"Alice."

The younger winter spirit gave a groan and leaned against her staff.

"I need you to listen."

"…huh?"

"Or rather," Pitch lifted his hand, pulling it from behind his back, "I need you to watch carefully."

"Huh?"

The younger spirit's answer came with a long, pale finger pressed to her forehead. Pitch said not a word, and instead only closed his eyes. The grip on her staff went tighter when her vision completely blacked out. Alice remained in the silence and darkness for what seemed like several hours. But, she could still feel the comfortably cool, smooth wood captured in her fingers, and that made her still feel safe.

"I'm giving you an option, Pitch. Ignore me and be the bad guy, or listen, be out of your confines, and be the bad guy."

She was somewhere now, hearing the Moon's voice. He was talking to… Pitch. Her eyes finally focused, giving way to a simple setting. It was nothing more than Pitch and a little man playing chess. Pitch had leaned forward and moved the black pawn, capturing a stark white one on the opposing side of the board. It was a quick move, followed by silence.

"I'll be the 'villain' either way."

"It's the only choices; the only deal."

"Deal?"

"If you choose to do what I inform you to, the outcome perhaps may be pleasant." The small man gave a chuckle, "As pleasant as they can get for Pitch Black."

Pitch remained silent for a moment. Alice took a step forward, hands still on her staff. Pitch's fingers toyed with the captured pawn, "What would you have me do?"

"Her name," The little man smirked, moving his hand with the bishop, "Is Alice Brooks."

"Alice Brooks? A human?"

"Her parents gave birth to Ryder."

Alice could see a realization shine in Pitch's eyes. "I see."

_Ryder?_

"She's the next to be reborn."

"And?"

"I need you to jump start the reaction."

Pitch only moved the king side rook.

"It will mark you a murderer. And it doesn't matter how it is done." The man's smirk fell as he leaned forward and captured the rook, "But she will need to stop breathing. You can use whichever tactic you want, but you can't accept then simply wait for the medicine's effects to kill her. I want her suffering to end early. Even if she's taken off the medicine, she'll suffer until her death."

"Why choose her?"

"Her innocence."

Another captured pawn.

"Innocence of a child is rare to find now-and-days. Her mind follows nothing but the pain she knows of losing everyone she's loved and being put through pain. To stay innocent past that shows her heart."

Pitch fiddled with the next move, fingers remaining on the queen side bishop. "You want me to kill her. I can use any tactic I wish to. The only downside is being marked a murderer, to which I already have, and being hated by yet another spirit."

"I don't believe she will hate you."

"I am Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. Who does not fear or loathe me?"

"You seem to forget of the child you held-"

"How can you possibly think she will not hate me?"

There was a soft chuckle, "She has invited Death with a bright smile and an open heart."

"What?"

"She's expecting nothing other than death."

"Then why must you have a spirit intervene?"

Another pawn captured, "There are a series of events I need you to carry out."

"Go on."

"You need to kill Alice Brooks so in turn I can give her new life. Once that is done, you will need to play along and be surprised when she is brought back. If need be, kill Jack Frost in order to take hold of her once awakened. He'll be fine if you do."

"Why would I need to kill Jack Frost?"

"He's quite attached to her, as I expected."

Pitch only nodded.

"You can play it off as a vendetta for trapping you within your confines if you so wish. Or to irritate him for fear, which ever you wish to call it. You must take the blame for anything that follows in events."

Again, Pitch only nodded.

"If the event rises that Eric intervenes, use Alice as a bargaining chip to capture him. You'll be able to use his body."

"Why do all of this?"

"To jumpstart Alice understanding her powers. In the events of thinking she has to stop you, she'll train to get used to them."

"Then why capture her after her creation?"

Pitch's hand rose and moved the bishop again. The smaller man chuckled softly, "A spirit's most vulnerable time is right after they wake up. It's the reason I send Eric to help them. Although, I allowed you to interfere with Jackson's awakening. It was best that he did not have his memories."

"Then why have someone such as I retrieve her?"

"To hide her."

"From?"

"_Her_."

Pitch shifted, eyes staring blatantly at the chess board.

"She's attracted to innocence."

Pitch nodded once again.

"Until she makes a move, you will take the blame for anything that happens. Although, I may happen to have a certain memory seep into your Nightmares."

"Why?"

"To give her a goal. Besides, it is not to the point that you don't need help getting over it."

"Getting over what exactly?"

"Once she starts making moves, you'll need to be diligent to keep making excuses to point the blame to you."

Pitch only sighed and stood, pushing away from the game as the smaller man knocked over his king. "The game was decided when I came here."

"And your choice?"

"Name me a murderer, and give me the blame."

The smaller man smirked, "That's the best choice you've made, Pitch Black."

Pitch left in utter silence, obsidian sand remaining in his wake.

Alice shuddered when that entire scene pulled quickly from her senses. When she came back, her chest was heaving and a pair of pale hands were holding her shoulders to keep her from falling.

Pitch was... Following orders. Orders given to him by the man on the moon. Pitch wasn't supposed to get involved. Not until the man in the moon had interfered and had given the orders.

"Do you understand?"

She gave a nod. Everything that had been blamed on Pitch, never really was him, was it? It was either actually according to what the moon had said to do, or it was actually Life. It was the reason he kept giving her warnings. Why he had chosen to drown her after knocking her out so she didn't feel any pain.

Pitch took the blame for everything to help them.

Maybe…

Maybe he wasn't actually a bad guy.

Even though he was the villain.

Alice abandoned her staff; dropping it and hearing it fall to the ground behind her. Her socked foot took a step forward and she reached out, wrapping her arms around the nightmarish man.

She wasn't surprised all too much when his arms pressed against her back in what she considered an apologetic hug.

"They're coming to retrieve you."

"Is the game ending?"

"That is the plan."

The youngest winter spirit was released, and the nightmarish man took a step back, regaining his composure and pulling his arms back behind his back. Pitch gave a sigh, his face hardening.

"I have a rather hard time not calling you 'Kathrine'." He retorted.

"Sorry, can't help my awesomeness."

"As long as you don't fall down any rabbit holes, dear Alice."

"Hey!" She crossed her arms and turned, "That's mean! I've never fallen down any of Bunny's rabbit holes!"

"I'm going to ignore that face."

"Meanie!"

"I _am_ the boogieman."

"Yer still a meanie!"

"You are definitely a southern girl."

"Shut up!"

There was a soft, uncharacteristic chuckle, "Get ready. They'll be meeting us within the hour."

Yuki-Onno watched Pitch Black stride out of the room, quickly slipping into the shadows and disappearing down the hall.

And… she couldn't help her smile.

It was time to go home and end this game.

At least, that was the plan.

**o.O**

**Alrighty, I iz worken fast. I decided to get up off my butt and actually write again.**

**And mean it.**

**I can't say any shoutouts... no one's reviewed lately. Which personally scares me into thinking I did something bad and/or screwed up the story.**

**But thanks for all the supports on all the series. You guys are awesome.**

**All of you.**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	16. Chapter 16

Death couldn't help the chuckle that managed to escape. The sight of the eldest winter spirit practically—no, literally—bouncing off the walls was far too much to be able to keep in. Even the grumpy Guardian Angel was smiling at the sight. Alice was right, a smile was best befitting of Jack. He didn't need to be in the middle of fights that were taking away his smile.

This needed to end, and soon.

The frost covered walls and floors of the building sitting grew slick with fresh ice, covering every square inch of the secluded house. It was the direct result of a happy winter spirit, who, as the moment, was still excitedly moving around the room.

But it wasn't like he couldn't understand the younger spirit's excitement. He was equally as pleased that he would be getting to see the younger winter spirit, although for a far different reason than of the partner. Death knew that the nightmarish man had told her the entire truth, and with that knowledge, he was wondering how she was holding up.

Death stood, his crimson eyes flicking up and his hands rising to smooth out the front of the crisp suit. Eric rose beside him, saying nothing but instead simply rising and turning to the open window.

"I'll meet you two there."

Death gave a nod and watched the wingless angel slip through the window in strands of black sand. He turned to the laughing spirit, "Get ready to leave."

"You don't understand how happy I am!"

"I know how happy you can be, Jack Frost. It was never my goal to separate you two, but it seemed to have put you back in your place."

"My place?"

"As Jack Frost, the winter spirit known for pranks. The guardian of fun."

"Ah." The grin didn't fall from his face, "Race you."

"You don't know where we are going, Jack."

"I know where she is!"

"In that case," Death stated, his voice dropping harshness, "I will take your offer. But I must warn you, nothing is faster than death."

"You're on!"

Yes, a smile on the winter spirit's face was most befitting.

§

The wind was rolling over his body, telling him how close he was to her. Alice was still within the nightmarish man's vicinity, but that didn't matter anymore. She was about to be back with him. Back safe with him.

But it also meant that Life would be able to find the two of them. Alice's innocence and sense of life alone would alert her when she came close to him. Jack knew Pitch's darkness wouldn't be able to smother the sense of life once the two winter spirits were together.

This meant that Life was immediately going to hunt them.

Jack pushed that thought to the back of his head, finding quick comfort in the thought of soon being able to see her. It was strange to him, if he was going to be honest. He had been excessively worried about her, for no reason, seeing as Pitch wouldn't let Life do anything to Alice. The returned hug he had witnessed had given him that idea.

That, and he had a feeling that Pitch wouldn't exactly try to hurt Alice since the whole Kathrine thing.

The wind practically smacked him in the face, pulling him quickly back into the real world again. His gaze fell downward, catching sight of four figures. He gave a soft chuckle, Death had indeed beaten him there, as he had actually expected. Death had never told a single lie, and nothing _was_ faster than death itself.

That, and he had taken the long route, allowing the wind to take him wherever it so wished on the trip over. It had given him time to think over the things running through his mind. But all of them had always slipped back to what she meant to him. What Alice meant to him.

Again, the wind smacked him, dropping him out of the sky and sending him hurdling towards the four figures. A grin broke out on his face and a laugh escaped from his lips. Jack tightened the grip on his staff, hoping to at least possibly gain back balance so he didn't land on his face.

A bright, unfaltering smile rose on his face the moment his feet finally managed to touch the ground. A pair of arms were wrapped around him and the scent of peppermint flooded his senses. It had been weeks if not months since he'd been able to actually hold her. Not just holding her in dreams or in his daydreaming when he got bored. It had been a while since he'd been able to actually hold her.

And yet, he knew it would be limited to either when Life arrived, or when the grumpy Irish caregiver butted in. Whichever ended up coming first didn't exactly matter to him.

"I am definitely not one for a long distance relationship." He managed to mutter, pulled her closer.

A pleasant laugh came in reply. But it was actually true. If she was his, he wanted everyone to know that and not give anyone a chance to take her away. That was what he had managed to figure out during his forced isolation.

"Jack," Ah, that clear, innocent voice, "You're getting glares."

He gave a chuckle and smirked into her silver strands, "I don't really care."

Another pleasant laugh.

There was a shifting behind them, the sound of shoes scuffing rough cobble. He paid little heed to it; Life ran just as barefoot as he. Jack raised a hand, pulling it from its tangled confines of silver stands, and brought it to her perfectly cool face. When his face shifted back to stare at her face, he was quite surprised to find her staring back at him, clear cobalt eyes staring down his own matching ones.

Jack Frost closed the gap between Lady Frost's lips and his own. Her lips ghosted away from his as he pulled away. He took no time in pulling her closer against his chest and turning.

Well, it wasn't the grumpy caregiver.

**o.O**

**Again, sorry it's up so late.**

**But another update within 24 hours! *throws confetti***

**I am on a roll.**

**Thanks for all the supports...**

**...I really hope it didn't sound like I was begging for reviews last time. Because that's the last thing I want to do...**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	17. Chapter 17

It was… unnerving.

The sense that was crowding the area was unnerving. The wooded clearing surrounded them as it had when they had arrived, save the sense that had seeped in. The feeling felt like…

It felt like death.

Death and pain. Lies and hatred. It was worse than the sense that Pitch had given the Guardians the time he had fought them beforehand and the fight had landed Jack Frost as a Guardian.

That feeling was nothing compared to this one.

The five of them stood opposite of the clearing of Life. Death stood out in the front, Eric slightly behind his shadow. Pitch stood not ten feet behind them, hands still behind his back, not yet ready to fight. Jack stood with Alice, his arm's grip loosening until the two stood equally ready, staffs raised identically.

Jack took a moment to think about it. This wasn't even his or Alice's fight. It was Life and Death. Nowhere did that involve two winter spirits. There was technically no reason that the man on the moon should have involved them.

Unless.

Unless they were only thrown into the mess to create a game and extend the time in the game. Death had been given an extra month of planning thanks to the hide and seek game between Life and the pair of winter spirits. And from what Jack could tell, Death needed it solely based on the abilities Life had shown before the deathly spirit had proclaimed an end to the game.

Beside him, Alice gripped her staff tightly in preparations. The wind blew around them, on standby and waiting for the initial attack.

And, Jack Frost decided, it didn't matter. The moon had put them in this mess for a reason and he was going to fight until either it was over or he couldn't move anymore. Life was hurting people, even children, and Jack, being a Guardian, couldn't allow it.

No, _wouldn't_ allow it.

Life's smirk still hadn't left her face. She hadn't said a word and the unnerving sense was already spreading once again. The pair of Life and Death stared each other down.

Death said not a single word, only moving his hand slightly before a motion to the remaining four. The two elder spirits took it as a signal to take positions on either side of the deathly spirit. Eric had taken to the left, while Pitch had moved to the right. Both were posed in what could be called preparation to fight.

"The game end here," The deathly spirit called.

His words were met with the angered and mad giggling, "No, it's not over so soon."

There was a shift of wind as Death raised his arm. Still no words were spoken as the shadows and flames rose from the ground, forming to an intangible form once again. The long, sharp tip of the blade forming shortly after the snath finished in Death's grip. Jack found his eyes wondering down, finding where the word at the base of the blade rested. Once they engraved themselves, Jack recognized the two words.

_RIP Ryder_

Ryder? It must have been Death's name when he was still human, and before he was chosen to be a spirit. Not that it really mattered at the moment. The fight with Life did.

"That old thing?" Life's voice brought the elder winter spirit back into the world of the fight. Her face was obviously unafraid of the sharpened scythe that breathed out Death.

"Old habits die hard."

"Well, that is true. I have an old habit too."

"Having souls stay on earth is _not_ an old habit."

"You two speak too much." Jack heard the Nightmare King state before extending his hands and swarming himself with the obsidian sand. There were no pleasant features on his face, anger seeping quickly in.

Jack watched the lively goddess raised an unamused eyebrow before her face fell. Her bare feet sent her back on the leave covered ground in attempts to escape the oncoming assault of formed Nightmares and free forming nightmare sand. By the time that the deranged goddess had turned to face the nightmare king, he was gone, shadows forming along the ground.

Eric was the next to move, jumping straight into the air, hands caking over with the sand. The guardian gave no words, only moved his arms up, bringing them down, having sand follow his orders until it was hurdling towards Life. The two in control of the nightmare sand made no sound, however, their attacks fell in rapid succession, keeping a soft unseen rhythm. Jack watched as the sand rose and fell, attacking pleasantly from opposite sides, keeping the deranged spirit on her toes, moving across the ground.  
Alice tapped his staff with hers, telling him to quickly move with succession with her. He felt the wind in his heels. It was time to work together, regardless if this was the first moments they had after a month apart. It didn't matter. They had to fight to protect the children from Life's actions.  
The younger winter spirit didn't have to say a word before she rushed forward to have him on her heels. But he had to admit that he was slightly surprised when the both of them, after several moments of soaring, twisted their bodies, frost building at the tips of their staffs. His lucid eyes strained to the side, catching Life's envy eyes staring back at him.  
The goddess gave no response to the winter spirits that landed around her, the younger behind her and the elder still keeping her eye contact. Nor did she react aside a dodge to the shadows formed by the either of the sand users.  
Jack was the first to react to the half divided attention. No matter how good she was, Life couldn't possibly focus on all four of them at the same time. He swung his staff, flinging the forming frost strike towards her. Life merely backed away, the smug face forming quickly.  
And dropped just as quickly when a made of sand jumped forward, wrapping sand over her form. Jack barely caught the crook of Alice's staff slipping around Life's foot, sending Frost to ice down over the black sand. Jack gave a quick will to the wind to snatch up Alice and pull her away from the freezing goddess, silently glad when it did. Several nightmares stood in resting on the ground, waiting for a movement and poised to attack.  
"Jack, Alice, please move out of the way."  
If the death scythe could have possibly seemed more deadly, more menacing, Jack was sure that it was definitely then. It was pouring put a dreading sense, and black flames had yet to leave the snath and the blade. There was a silence before Jack allowed his eyes to lose contact with the frozen over form of the deranged goddess and backed away, meeting in the spot that the wind had thrown Alice.  
The four idle attackers watched in complete silence as the deathly spirit gripped the snath tighter before snapping closed eyes open and rushing forward, blade gleaming raw behind him.  
Jack knew, and without a doubt the others did as well, that it would only take managing to slip the blade through Life's chest to completely end the game. The death scythe would seal away and give her spirit death. She wouldn't be able to hurt the children anymore. The game would be over and they would finally be able to have rest.  
Yes, rest sounded so good. Especially after the fight with the nightmare king and then immediately getting pulled into this horrific game.  
"Watch out!" He heard the Guardian Angel cry before a wall of obsidian sand formed urgently in front of the two winter spirits.  
It was moving rapidly until it froze and held shape. Jack could no longer see the lively spirit. The entirety of the battle was hidden from the pair of winter spirit's eyes. At least, until the black barrier fell, revealing a mound of nightmarish sand at bare feet.  
No.  
Jack's world sped quickly into motion when a staff hooked around his waist and slung him to his right. His own bare feet skidded across the nightmare sand, his eyes immediately moving to stare at the sight.  
"I told you, Death..."  
Jack gave a noise at the sight. The elder pair of spirits were staring each other down. Death's hands were still gripped tightly, leaving Jack's frosty eyes to travel down the length of the weapon until they found it. Life's ever present smirk rose again.  
"The Death scythe doesn't work on me."  
The blade of the scythe was gripped tightly in Life's outstretched hand. Something was really, really wring if something so full of death could not touch Life. Theoretically, it should have sliced clean through the hand and cut through until the blade was rooted deeply in the deranged goddess's chest.

Jack turned when Eric dropped down beside him. The elder spirit kept his eyes forward, hands still raised in attack.

"Jack, give me a boost." Alice's voice jumped in to his ears, carried on the wind. "I'm going to distract her and give Death another chance."

"Right, and I'll double that chance." He whispered back into the wind for her to hear.

"I'll cover you two, Death has Life distracted for the moment. If we let up on attacks, then Life has a chance to fight back."

"And if we give her a chance?" Jack called, idly looking back as the younger winter spirit climbed carefully onto the crook of his staff. He was glad she was lighter than he, as it felt like no weight adding onto his crook.

The guardian angel gave him no reply, only gave him a side glance before turning back to the fight. Oh, right. If Life could right back, then she could call more dead up, keeping their spirits to walk the earth once again until they found death, and if that happened, they'd fight through anything to get at Death. Even four others who had nothing to do with the fight. Well, he should have known, considering that he'd dealt with some of those beforehand.

Alice gave him a nod, telling him she was ready to be sent towards the deranged goddess. True, that the wind would have been able to send either of them quickly at the goddess, but, as they had figured out, you could go even faster if you had a quick start, you could get sent even faster. It was a little interesting ability they'd figured out a while back during a dream session.

Jack twisted, using such force to accelerate Alice when she jumped off the crook. It was then that Life turned, throwing away the blade of the death scythe and slipping back in the area, managing to just evade the crook of Alice's staff. Life's gruff expression fell far more annoyed when another nightmare came into her view behind her. Anger grew on her face as she stood still, hand slicing through the nightmare.

"Jack, now!" Alice shouted to him.

The exclamation caused the lively spirit to turn, fists gripped. Life's eyes caught his own and he swung, knowing fair well that he couldn't hit. Any distraction that the four of them could offer would be enough if there was a possibility for Death to strike.

And it would be worth it.

A wall of sand swallowed him up, pulling him away from Life's attack. And not a moment too soon as the raw blade shattered the sand as it flew past his head. Frost was the next thing to fly past, followed by a nightmare that had come from another side. Jack had known that the death scythe had missed in the attack.

_Keep her busy, keep her busy, keep her busy._ He repeated in mantra, swinging his staff in time with the other three who moved. The two winter spirits were taking the ground while the sand wielders were in the air. There was always an attack in motion, always followed with another. There was no pattern in ice to sand, as they simply just attacked when they could, even if they needed to attack more than once in a row. Jack could hear each and everyone's chest heaving as air moved quickly through open mouths. And they hadn't even been fighting for that long.

"_Enough!_" The unpleasant voice of Life rung out.

The remaining five members of the fight paused, watching the eldest spirit turn to face her paired, anger rising on her face. Jack remembered when he was still human, of a story that had involved Death before. Death had flown after Life in a battle over someone's soul. Life had wanted him to live, and Death wanted to take him to the grave where he actually belonged. Death had been described then as a skeleton wrapped in black cloth, scythe in hand, flying easily with a pair of ragged shadowy wings out behind him. And on the contrary, Life was the ones that was carried on wings of white and wore bright colors to signify that she was full of life.

But now, after seeing them, Jack had to say: The story had it backwards.

Death wasn't just a skeleton, despite the lack of body fat and muscle definition, (seems all of that went towards North), instead he was a rather normal looking spirit that wore a snazzy looking business suit.

And Life…

Life was the one with the black, shadowy wings reaching out behind her. Black that showed out everything that she did. The hatred. The lies.

"Death, why does everyone love me and hate you?" Life asked Death, tilting her head to the side, a smirk still present.

"You already know that answer."

"But, Death, I'm not a lie."

Before the deranged spirit could say another word, Death was in the air as well, sporting his own pair of wings. Wings so bright and full of life. The story had gotten it wrong. Life was the lie, and Death was the truth.

Jack wanted to laugh and call it a party of sprits who can fly; however, he was supposed to be serious right now. Well, at least he was acting like himself now.

Without a will from him, the wind picked up both he and Alice, carrying them up to where they were at height with the others. Alice arrived first, only because she weighed less. The frost on her hoodie was starting to melt; she was using a good amount of her abilities for the day. It was just like when she held her duties priority before she came back home to their home hidden in the arctic. They needed to end this quickly, or neither of them would be able to get to finish this fight.

Pitch moved his hands, nightmares forming and moving beneath Life. Jack watched in a mild confusion as the mares latched onto bare feet, before realizing the intent and reaching forward and tapping the sand to freeze it over. Jack rejoined the ranks of the others with a gentle push from the wind, his hands clenching on his staff.

His fingers grew ever tighter when Death's raw blade moved again, rising in the air. The deathly spirit paused before pulling the blade fully up, a slight hint of fear rising in the deranged goddess's eyes.

The blade fell.

The frozen sand shattered.

Life moved.

The younger winter spirit jumped forward, her hooded shoulder rooting itself in the small of Life's back in hopes of preventing the elder spirit from escaping the death scythe.

This was promptly rewarded with a cry of pain and a clenched fist into the small of Alice's temple.

Two sharp cries were let out, Jack's attention only following his partner. The younger's form was send backwards, twisting oddly before nightmarish hands wrapped around it, stopping it's movement.

Wait.

Two?

Jack's eyes moved back to the elder pair. Death's raw blade was resting at the end of an arc. Life was facing her back to him, but he could see it. He could see the oddly black liquid that fell to the ground below them. Alice's action had done its job. It had allowed the deathly bringer to bring the blade to the lively spirit's body.

Although, the severed left arm that had dropped to the ground below the six only served to prove one thing to the deranged goddess.

"This game," Death's eyes burned, "Is over."

**o.O**

**Heya guys**

**New chapter... not that I can tell that any one is reading this anymore. If you are, thanks, and just ignore my sadness.**

**Anyway... ignore me. **

**Only two more chapters, including epilogue...**

**O.o**


	18. Epilogue prt 1

It was silent for a moment.

Death rose back to his full height, the raw blade turning in his hands, preparing the next arc.

Life still kept her hand clenched to her stub of an arm.

Eric still hovered next to Jack, the both of them watching and waiting for the opportune time to move next.

Alice leaned out of Pitch's grip, the Nightmare King rising in the black sand to stand normally, staff held out the younger winter spirit.

And it was silent.

Eric turned to the elder winter spirit, saying not a word nor making a sound. Only allowing his hands to rise with obsidian sand. Jack gave a nod and raised his staff.

With one smooth movement, the two struck, sending the frozen spear of sand at the deranged power hungry goddess. They both knew that it would miss, but it was enough to draw attention off the other three. Death was swinging already at the remaining side to his pair.

"Let's end this here. I'm growing bored."

Jack turned to find the nightmare king smirking now. Evil intent lined the dark face. Arms rose up and stayed firm pointed to the sky.

It was quiet, and now, it was dark.

_Jack, let's freeze them._

He was pleased that Alice was alright. He knew freezing the mares would start to shatter them, but it would cause damage to the elder pair's half. So, he nodded, turning in the wind to raise his staff, finding the younger copying him on the other side of the wave of nightmares that was still ever growing thanks to the nightmare king's intentions. They were, for once, in line with that of a Guardians. Jack allowed a soft chuckle before he turned to have the majority of the power form at the end of his staff. He could feel the frost on his own hoodie beginning to melt away. Even he was melting.

This really needed to end quickly.

That's when he noticed it.

By then, it was far too late.

He managed to see a flash of light.

A scream.

He remembered slamming into the ground, pain streaking through his body.

And then…

Darkness.

§

"Because, Life…"

Pain. He knew pain. It streaked throughout his body every time his chest heaved as he gasped for air. Then he remembered. The fight. That's right. They were fighting. Jack snapped his eyes open, ignoring the pain that came with it.

He found Eric, the Guardian Angel, sitting up. Pain was on his face, but he was awake. The scratches and marring were already healing over, leaving nothing but crimson life in their wake.

"You are a beautiful lie…"

He scanned more of the area, finding two more of the five. The nightmare king was sitting, leaning over the female Frost, who was barely sitting up but was awake. Each of them, the four he knew about, looked wrenched with pain. Everyone was hurt. But everyone was alive.

"And I…"

His eyes finally found Death.

The raw blade had found it's way into Life's body, wedging itself deep within the deranged goddess's chest. The goddess's body was sprawled out on the leave covered ground, the ever present glow she possessed flickering.

Even so, Life wore a smirk, keeping it plastered there until the light completely faded, her body disappearing into the raw blade.

"…A painful truth."

Finally, Jack figured, his chest heaving and his eyelids heavy, time for some peace. His hand slid over the freezing ground, finding an equally cold hand and immediately intertwining their fingers. He allowed a soft chuckle. It was over. All of it. Jack had to laugh again at the thought of trying to figure out what to do with their newly found free time, considering they didn't have a nightmare king or a goddess with a boredom complex chasing them. Well, he was Jack Frost, he'd think of something.

With that, Jack settled into the pleasantly frigid ground, eyes slipping fully closed.

_Thank you, Jackson._


	19. Epilogue prt 2

Jack's hands would not stop twitching on the frosted staff. No, it was better to say that they could not. He was excited. Excited and nervous. His lucid eyes moved along the crowd. He recognized a few of the spirits that had shown up, the others had only showed up because of the strangeness of the occasion.

Bunnymund tapped his shoulder for the fourth time from behind him, idly telling him to calm down. Not that it was easy. What was about to happen was a ceremony that hadn't happened since the first pair of spirits between Life and Death. It was considered a sacred ceremony that he didn't ever think he'd be the part of.

Across from him, Tooth was giddily fluttering around in a small defined place she was supposed to stay. North stood to his left, an ancient looking book closed in his hands. He was smiling just as wide as the one present on Jack's face.

"Oh! Here she comes!" He heard Tooth cry.

His world slowed when he finally managed to grasp what the elder Guardian had stated. His eyes turned slowly, his body following suit. His hands twitched on the frosted staff again and his breath caught in his throat. It was true that during this ceremony, it was expected that every spirit attending dress in their best, whatever it may be to show off their abilities and duties best. Even Bunnymund and the Sandman had figured out what was best to wear; now adorning it. He himself was wearing his first overcoat, frost roses forming on the worn cloth and sticking to the length of his staff.

But Alice, who had never known anything but her treasured hoodie, had to have been difficult to find. Although, the fluttering Guardian had promised she'd found exactly what the younger of the winter spirit would wear for the ceremony.

And Jack, no matter how nervous he was, was glad that the fluttering Guardian had helped Alice, considering the youngest spirit was not only catching his attention, but everyone as well. He heard someone comment something rather rude, earning a hiss from others. He was sure they were commenting about how the nightmare king was present at the ceremony, although it was required they be present for it.

Then again, the words were probably due to the fact that the nightmare king was walking the youngest of the pair down the impromptu 'aisle'. It probably was a sight to see: The Nightmare king charged with plaguing the Guardians, snuffing the lights of the children, and killing a human, was walking the exact human-turned-spirit down the so called aisle, a smile present on her face.

It had been a little over a week since the demise of the insane spirit, only long enough for the wounds from the fight to heal over, a few leaving scars on everyone's skin. Those scars peeked out of the iced dress looking thing that was present in adorning the younger winter spirit in lue of the cerulean hoodie. A beaded weave of ice and frost rested on her otherwise bare shoulders. A snow white length of dress that pleasantly covered her newly formed scars resting on her covered thighs, as the dress fell down below her knees, where the same cerulean brushed the end in mimicking frost roses. Her identical staff was held in her right hand, her left hand holding onto Pitch's crooked arm.

Frankly, if Jack had to describe it, a pairing ceremony between two spirits could be likened to a human wedding.

Another tap to his shoulder reminded him to breathe. Pitch stopped before he and Alice were at the top of the small set of stairs. The nightmarish man leaned down, saying something he couldn't understand into the ear of the youngest spirit.

"Now, we all gather underneath the moon's call." North called out once Alice had slipped up the stairs to join Jack in front of the Elder Guardian. "And I, with others, might say we would never expect to see Jack Frost here."

There was a collective chuckling.

"So I will keep this short." North turned to the two winter spirits. "You two are tired after all you have done, but do each of you give the promise?"

"Yes, I do." Jack called first, turning to look at his paired.

She turned to him as well, uttering a soft, "I do."

"Then we are done. The promise needs nothing more."

There was an applause that resounded in the room.

Alice could feel the moon smiling down on her.

Four months was all it took.

The Guardian Angel chuckled and crossed his arms, joining the second caregiver in the blackest confines of the room, farthest away from the other spirits that still crowded around the two newly paired spirits. "Do you think you'll ever tell Alice?"

Death shakes his head, "It is better she doesn't know for now."

"They'll figure it out soon."

"It's time they've had peace. They, of all the spirits gathered here today, deserve it the most."

"Perhaps you're right."

Indeed, it was time for a break.

Time to keep those blessed smiles adorning the faces of those who looked best with them.

Smiles on the faces of fun and innocence.

Indeed, the moon did smile down on them.

_Fin~_


	20. Final Note

**o.O**

**This has been fun for me. Thanks to everyone who stuck through the trilogy.**

**Thanks to the ones who read to Frozen Spirit.**

**Thanks to the ones who stopped on Iced Heart.**

**You guys are awesome, don't let people say otherwise.**

**I just wanted to let everyone know the main story is done, however I still have Cold Northern Wind up (where I take request prompts or do my own) and will still be writing on it in the future.**

**I also wished to tell you that I do have my own fanart for my story on DeviantArt. If you would like to see, just look my username (It's the same) up there.**

***Bows***

**Thanks to all of you.**

**O.o**

_Legend has it that Jack Frost is behind that feeling you get when cold air nips at your nose. Or when a blast of cold air transforms your window into a drawing board. Or the pure joy of when a school day becomes a snow day. But there's another legend about a different Frost, Lady Frost. She's said to be behind all those magical escapes when you get caught in a storm. Or when a smile of frost is on your window following a snowstorm._

_Having both Frosts together is the reason behind all the prepared snowball fight ammo appearing on the ground. Or the last snow day on a waning winter that keeps you away from school._


End file.
